A friend or lover
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kevin is bored staying at the apartment that he lives in with his roommate and best friend, Ben. He heard of a party at the Boys’ dorm and was of course invited but Ben being a spoiled sport decline the offer of going with him. Rest inside


**Arashi: A new fandom and a request fic for Animeangel1088. It's a Ben 10 fic. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. My first time at a Ben 10 fic and if it goes alright I may continue writing for this fandom.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream Sequence**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Summary-Kevin is bored staying at the apartment that he lives in with his roommate and best friend, Ben. He heard of a party at the Boys' dorm and was of course invited but Ben being a spoiled sport decline the offer of going with him. Kevin having feelings for Ben decides to show him a night that the two will never forget.

________________________________________________________________________

A friend or lover

A tall raven hair man groan softly as he stretched out on the couch in his apartment that he shared with his roommate and best friend. His chisel chin gleam in a light sweat including his tone chest. Shirt gray shirt on the seat next to him, the man felt more awake after the work out he done.

His brown eyes stare at the closed door of the restroom where his best friend and secret crush, Ben Tennyson is taking a shower. He wants to kiss those soft kissable lips everytime the brunette gets mad or pouts. He felt a smile form when the door opens as Ben comes out with a blue towel around his slim waist. His green eye memorizes the man as he felt his breath taken away.

With out Ben noticing, he gazes down the other's well tone body. His soft brown hair muss from his shower, those sweet lips tug in a sleepy pout that practically beg to be taken in a kiss and his body was slim but with a slight feminine look to him that made guys horny. With only towel on, Ben look fuckable at that moment to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the brunette called out to him. "Kevin, did you get anything to eat yet?"

Kevin shook his head thinking, 'No but I'm hungry for you, Benji. I want to hear you scream out my name as I bring you to the brink of pleasure. He let out a sigh getting really bored when the phone rings. He glances at his friend who was busy searching for something to eat.

"I'll get it." He said enjoying that little tight ass in front of him wiggle as Ben look in the cupboard for a pan.

Kevin grabs the phone, "Hello?""Hey Kev, do you want to come to a party at the boys' dorms. It's going to be a good time." Another friend, Chazz asks over the phone.

Kevin thought about it when Chazz added. "Ben can come to if he isn't busy or anything."Kevin smiled as he thought of Chazz with his crazy purple hair. The guy was a true friend and knew of his crush on Ben. Chazz told him constantly to tell the brunette his feelings.

"Let me ask him, Chazz." Kevin replied with a smirk on his lips once more.

*Kitchen*

Ben stares at the food he had out on the counter, eggs, bacon, hash browns and bread. He was in a mood for some food but it wasn't real food he wanted. He wanted to have Kevin pound into him, make him scream the older man's name.

He didn't know when he fell for Kevin but it might have been the first time he meet him at the age of 10. That fateful summer when he got the omnitrix became an alien hero known as Ben 10.

That deep chocolate eye haunts his dreams every single night. He was stuck taking a cold shower once more after a steaming dream about him and Kevin. This dream seems different from the ones before and more real. He felt himself blush besides harden again as he remembers the dream.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream Sequence**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Ben stared at the pair of Chocolate eyes above him. The strong arms holding his arms on the bed with one hand Kevin grab the belt that was on Ben's jeans to tying his hands to the bed post so he couldn't move._

"_Kevin, why are you doing this?" Ben asks softly._

"_Benny, I think it's very simple." Kevin answer his chocolate eyes darken with lust and his voice became husky._

_Kevin smirks before licking the corner of the other's mouth slowly. Ben moan out as the raven's fingers gently glided upon his sides raising his black shirt up. Kevin stared at the tan chest enjoying the sight below him. The soft pink nibbles seem droopy to him with a roguish smile Kevin suckled and nip on the nub wanting to see it red and hard._

_Ben wriggle as Kevin continue to tease him. He tried to untie the knot that Kevin forms with the belt. He tried to hold make a groan as Kevin's skillful fingers trailed down his tan stomach towards the waist band of his jeans. _

_He felt his breath hitch as the raven teasingly ran his hand over the bulge in his pants. The pants suddenly felt tight on his slim waist as the cool air made him shiver as the other boy kissed him passionately._

_Kevin smirks while nipping at the soft lips of the smaller man under him. Ben gasps at the sensations and pleasure aflame within his body that can't be extinguish just yet. Kevin glided his tongue in Ben's hot mouth. The wet muscle warp around the brunette's teasing it in to a battle of dominance. Ben let Kevin have control of the kiss as his hands tangle through the ebony locks of the man above him. Kevin's fingers expertly unbutton and unzip the jeans with out the brunette noticing. Ben throw back his head and let out a hissing sound as a pair of hands gently handled him. He lifted up his hips and legs letting Kevin pull down his pants underwear at the same._

_Kevin's eyes grazed over the naked man below growling deep in his throat in approval. The leaking shaft has small beads rolling down getting Kevin to lick his lips hungrily. He began to lick the inside of Ben's thigh making the smaller one mew out. _

_He moves closer to the leaking shaft while playing with the brunette's balls with one hand. He took Ben's whole length in his mouth. Ben withers as his hips were restrain so he wouldn't buck up. _

_He let out a cry feeling the finger entering in his hole, preparing him for what is to come up. He felt himself coming as the hot mouth with that wet warm tongue goes up and down his shaft steadily. _

"_Nh…Kevin hurry up and take me already!" Ben whine._

_Kevin chuckled deeply despite the shaft in his mouth making Ben moan louder. "In do time, Benji." He growl out around the shaft._

_Ben couldn't hold out much longer coming as he yell out Kevin's name. Kevin drinks the whole seed greedily. He smirks at Ben moaning and panting trying to get his breathing back to normal._

_With tired eyes, Ben whisper to his lover. "Love you, Kev."_

_Kevin smile softly letting the smaller man sleep a bit to regain his strength up. "I love you to, Ben." Kevin replied softly, kissing his forehead as he drew Ben in his arms._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**Dream Sequence Ends**_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ben shook his head to get rid of the images as his erection twitch. He grimace at the uncomfortable feeling of his harden length. When Kevin called out to him, "Ben want to go to a party at the boys' dorm?"Ben wants to go but he needs a very cold shower or find a way to get laid. So he just sigh almost to himself before answering the older man. "No thanks Kevin I got some studying that I want to put in before the test on Tuesday."

*Living room*

Kevin felt disappointed that Ben didn't want to go but understood the studying part of the test that everyone been cramming. He answers Chazz with a half hearted tone. "Sorry Chazz but I can't make it after all. I think you know the reason."Chazz understood completely as he replied. "That's fine, Kevin but tells that boy your feelings or I'll kick your ass. Later bro."

Kevin laugh already planning to tell the other his feelings. "Later Chazz."

He walk into the kitchen to check on Ben. Only to find the guy staring into space with a bulge very noticeable in the towel. He raise an eyebrow wondering what got the younger tense up. When a pair of emerald green eyes stare at his chocolate ones the apparent look of lust in those beautiful eyes.

Ben groan softly unintentionally made Kevin to harden up as well. He gave his friend a small smile before he fled to the bathroom for a very cold shower. Kevin smirk slightly at the blushing man as he fled unknowingly his towel came off half ways. He follow Ben in the bathroom watching him turn on the shower.

A sexy smile came on Kevin's lips as he took of his clothes getting in the shower with Ben in front of him. He gently kiss the tan shoulder causing Ben to shiver and moan loudly. He rub the tense shoulders enjoying the moans of appreciations.

"God Kevin that feels really good." Ben gasp arching his back.

Kevin smirk as he answer the panting Ben. "It's nice to know that I'm not that the only one with feelings for the other. "Ben turn around not realizing a pair of arms around his waist pulling him closer to Kevin. He nearly groan out as Kevin rub against him. He watch his friend through half lidded eyes as he whisper. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"It's not a dream Ben." Kevin replied kissing him fully on the lips.

He left a trail of kisses down the tan chest, lifting the brunette to lean on the wall. Ben automatically wrap his legs around Kevin's waist. Ben nuzzle against the warm neck enjoying the scent that was Kevin.

Ben didn't mean for the following words to pass his lips but they did. "I love you Kevin and I wish to be with you for the rest of my life."

Kevin smile got bigger as he crush the soft lips in a kiss. He growl his answer. "Love you to Ben. It's the same for me and I need you in my life."

He look at his new lover unsure he wanted this to happen. Ben smile as he told him in the dream. "Hurry up and take me already."

"With pleasure, Benji." Came the answer as the raven thrust into the younger man

He love the soft sounds pass from the lips. Fingers sweep over the body making the other moan louder. They came together as one. Their cries and moans mingle in the night would wake any sleeping neighbors near by but they didn't care since they have each other.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: This in fact my first Ben 10 fic. Please read and review. I just hope to keep them in character.**


End file.
